This invention relates generally to ejector systems for ejecting personnel from the cockpits of vehicles and craft, such as aircraft, and more particularly to means for restraining the arms of the user during the ejection sequence so as to prevent injury thereto due to the forces encountered during the sudden exposure to the air while travelling at high speeds.
Various arm restraining systems are known which employ cords or tapes to reel in and restrain the arms during ejection from an aircraft. These form part of or have to be fitted to the wearer's clothing and have to be connected to and disconnected from the aircraft and/or seat upon entry and normal egress from the aircraft. Thus, an additional step is added to the number of operations which have to be performed before the aircraft can take off. It has also been suggested that seats, where the ejector handle is sited on the arm rests, be provided with automatic shackles to hold the forearms to the arm rests on operation of the handle. This suggestion has been unpopular psychologically and because of the difficulty of access to such manually operable devices as the seat/occupant manual separation and emergency air or oxygen supplies.